thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/total drama socks finale
Rimie:Over the months 18 socks came in with the dream of becoming admin! Aaryn started playing hard right away controlling her team till her man Cracker was arrested. Since then she has been ridding coattails to survie. Aaryn:I've had a lot of up and downs but when I finally get to the end the jury will give me adminship and finally living with these... animals will finally be worth it. Rimie:Anna has been on the bottom pretty much the entire time but ever since being able to win immunity she has found herself into a power postion! Will she be able to keep it? Anna:You know having power has been fun but i'm really trying hard to not overplay. I am playing this for all black woman out there everywhere and I want to make them proud. Rimie:Gosama has been all about using ISIS to get to the top! Gosama:When I win this wiki will be a training ground for new ISIS members. I can already tell that alalh will be so proud. Rimie:Finally Pikajew has played rather wishy washy trying to hold his deep serect behind him. Now that his serect is out will he play more stabel. Pikajew:It a big reilef to finally have my serect out. Now i can just play for myself and finally win this thing. Rimie:After a big tribal where everyone was on the chopping block Cool was blindsided when his ally from day 1 Anna fliped on him. four are left. *Theme song* Aaryn:*barfing* Pikajew:You okay there Aaryn? Aaryn:Yeah I'm good. Pikajew's Confessional:Aaryn has been barfing for a while now and i'm kind of worried for her. I hope that she is okay. Aaryn's Confessional:I do not know what is wrong. I been barfing, having werid cravings. My period is 4 weeks late and I've been having moodswings like willinging working with Anna instead of lynching her. I'm not sure what is wrong. Pikajew:What do you think is wrong with her? Anna:She might be pergos. Aaryn:I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!!!!! Aaryn's Confessional:I mean me and Cracker did have a lot of unprotective sex before we left, and the last time was three weeks ago and oh my god i'm pregeant. *she starts crying* Rimie:Everybody gets out today for your reward challenge! *everyones comes out* Rimie:As everyone knows you guys are only 3 days away from this whole thing being over! You guys are going to love this reward! The winner of this awards gets to get anything from the outside word of your choice! Rather that be a bomb or some KFC you guys will enjoy it. Aaryn's Confessional:This is perfect. I can win the reward and gets a test to see if I turly am pregant. Rimie:The challenge is to poll dance. Gosama's Confessional:I can't poll dance, the quran does not allow it. Anna's Confessional:My ass is to fat to poll dance. Pikajew's Confessional:I will dance for tips but nobody was triping me. Rimie:Congrats Aaryn you win reward! Aaryn's Confessional:Moment of truth *pees* oh my god im pregant. Aaryn:Okay guys i have something to say. Anna:You're sorry? Aaryn:Um no, i am having baby, Pikajew's Confessional:Aaryn can't play anymore if she is pergant, this means i made final 3! Aaryn:I have chosen to stay in the game. Rimie:First to suck my dick wins immunity, Aaryn:*sucks* Rimie:Congrats Aaryn. Gosama's Confessional:Pikajew gotta go. Pikajew's Confessional:I fear for my safty so by Gosama. Anna:So Aaryn look like we are swing votes which one do wanna do. Aaryn:Gosama, No pikajew, no gosama. Anna's Confessional:Aaryn's moodswings is casuing her to flip back and fort bewteen who to vote at this point it will be chosen befroe tribal. Im just gonna go with whichever one she wants or else I could be the one going. Jeff i will go tally the votes / / / / . . . . . . . . First vote . . . . . . . . Pikajew . . . .. . . . Gosama .. . . . . . . 1 vote Pikajew, 1 vote Gosama . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . Pikajew . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . fourteenth person voted off and the seventh member of the jury . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . Pikajew. Pikajew:I tired bye guys. Rimie:*Bans Pikajew from chat* Rimie:Congrats final 3, tommrow you will complect in your final immunity challenge. Get some sleep Category:Blog posts